


Happy Birthday Mikey!

by Huntress_ApexLegend



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Happy Birthday, Kinda crack fic, Other, pls forgive me for I have sinned, sorry it's late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress_ApexLegend/pseuds/Huntress_ApexLegend
Summary: Happy belated birthday, I'm sorry I couldn't give you more.:)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Happy Birthday Mikey!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaraSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaraSol/gifts).



The decorations are almost perfect! Wattson is setting up lights across the bar and around a few pillars. Meanwhile, Lifeline and an annoyed Bangalore set up a banner with the words 'Happy Birthday' across the entrance. It's the first thing you'd see when you enter or exit the bar. Mirage is mixing drinks, he's even done a little bit of experimenting with flavors. He all but begged Bloodhound to try it and they couldn't have said no quicker if they tried.

Crypto is being his usual paranoid (but attentive) socially awkward self, he's in a corner booth scanning the room. His drone, Hack, is floating by the door to keep watch for the birthday boy. 

Caustic is in the corner, his gaze switching between Wattson and Crypto. When he's staring at Wattson there's adoration in his eyes. But when his eyes fall to Crypto, a scowl crosses his face. He would have never came if it weren't for the scientific genius replacing bulbs on the strands of lights he never would have came. Although he doesn't particularly loathe him...

Bloodhound, after turning down Elliott's offers for drinks, finds a secluded area in the bar. In the veil of darkness they are startled by none other than Revenant. He emerges from the shadows like the creepy fucker he is. Without a word he silently reaches forward to offer some crumbs to Artur. Only the Gods know where he got them or why he did it. Bloodhound is left utterly speechless and confused as he slinks back into the shadows like a creature of the night.

Wraith is twirling her kunai in her hand, watching carefully as Ajay steps up onto the small ladder. If she's really being honest, she has a sweet tooth and is here for the cake. That delicious vanilla cake with chocolate frosting and even a few sugary flowers on top...Her mouth is watering as she thinks about it and she nearly cuts her hand with the kunai. She returns her focus to the motions she's making with her hands as she pushes the image of the cake to the back of her mind.

Gibraltar is setting up the table with food. He sneaks a pretzel and a chip every once in awhile, Pathfinder does his best to slap his hand away. Technically Makoa had asked him to do this so he doesn't feel bad when he hisses at the sting caused by the impact of metal on skin. Thankfully there's only a few dishes to lay out on display so there isn't much more of this.

Octane is running circles around the bar, spilling little bits of beer from his glass. He occasionally takes a swig and yells out an excited 'Woohoo' while continuing his laps. That boy just can't stand still.

Loba is filling her nails while sitting cross-legged on a barstool. She looks incredibly bored but, deep down, she's interested to know how this will play out. Plus, like Renee, she has a bit of a sweet tooth. Just kidding, she really fucking loves cake. How else do you think she got all that fat in her ass?

Rampart is in the back of the bar where they previously had their little 'meet-ups'. She's working on a new weapon customization for the birthday boy. And not to spoil anything but there are a lot of anime girls on it (with huge knockers, of course). It's the weirdest job she's ever worked on but hey, she isn't about to judge him for his preferences.

"He's coming, Hack is detecting him only a few meters away." Crypto informs the others, they all scramble to finish up their task at hand. When everything looks alright they stand together behind the door and get close (as close as they can without touching one another). They wait until it creaks open and he comes into view. He takes one step inside and blushes as his jaw hangs open from surprise.

"Happy Birthday Mikey!" They shout in unison.

And the party commences, he has the time of his life as they feed him and share stories of silly moments they've had during the games. All in all it's a good time, you should have seen Wraith and Loba's face when they finally brought the cake out. It was nothing short of magical for Mikey, who has been having the time of his life.

"Seriously Mikey, happy birthday!" Makoa slaps his shoulder with a wide smile on his face.

"til hamingju með afmælið." Bloodhound pats his other shoulder as Artur caws over head.

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti." Octavio continues to run around the bar like a mad man.

"생일 축하, saeng-il chugha." Crypto give him a half-smile and slinks off into the background.

"Here yah go, mate." Rampart presents her gift and he gasps in surprise. The volt is decked out in the weapon skin with a little anime girl, when you squeeze it the girl squeals out 'uwu'. 

𝘉𝘌𝘚𝘛. 𝘉𝘐𝘙𝘛𝘏𝘋𝘈𝘠. 𝘌𝘝𝘌𝘙.


End file.
